


Unfortunately, family

by ethan_green



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Dumbass cousins, Ethan is non-binary, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, expect no consitency to anything, its three am, their ages are gonna switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: Oliver and Ethan being dumbass cousins. A bunch of one shots, unconnected unless otherwise stated---Oliver's at a study date when Ethan interupts. Ethan is younger in this one
Relationships: Danny/Oliver, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. Library

Oliver’s phone rang as he sat in the library with his boyfriend. 

“Shit,” he mumbled.

“Who is it?” Danny asked, looking up from his botany textbook.

“My cousin.” He answered the phone. “Hey, Ethan.”

“Hey, Ollie. Turn around.”

Oliver did, spinning in his chair to see them, smirking from the kids section.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, walking over. They were about the same height, but Ethan was always wearing a pair of damn biker boots that made them even taller.

“Babysitting my girlfriend’s sister,” they shrugged, gesturing to the girl on the ground, reading a book about spiders intensely.

“Oh,” Oliver shook his head. “Where have you been? Grandpa misses you, you know.”

Ethan rolled their eyes. “He’ll survive. He almost burned me alive last time I was there.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Am not.”

“Ethan?” the girlfriend’s sister whispered.

Ethan’s voice immediately changed, softer, more playful. It was kinda sweet, Oliver thought.

“Sorry, Banana-split. This is my cousin, Oliver. He’s a dweeb. University and everything,” they explained.

“Better a dweeb than a high school drop-out,” he shot back.

Ethan ignored him. “Oliver, this is Hannah Foster. She’s a bit crazy.”

“Nice to meet you, Hannah,” Oliver nodded. “I like crazy people, though anyone beats Ethan.”

Ethan scoffed. “Shut up. I promise I’ll go visit Grandpa this weekend, happy now?”

“And don’t bring him any more alcohol, the man’s practically drowning in it,” he added.

“He could use it, he’s depressed as shit. His only friend is an Amazon Alexa, Ollie,” they reminded him.

“Which is why you going to talk to him is so important, Ethan,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I have a study date to get back to. Nice meeting you, Hannah.”

Ethan wolf-whistled as he walked away, and soon enough, the library was filled with loud beeping. Oliver looked up and caught a glimpse of a leather jacket running away, a girl in tow.


	2. Leash on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan takes Oliver to the zoo.  
> Ethan is older in this one.

Oliver was ten when he first met his older cousin, Ethan. Ethan was cool. They were sixteen and had pierced ears and a girlfriend. 

Ethan did not like Oliver at all and hated his mom for making them babysit him.

“Thank you so much for taking her to the zoo, █████,” Aunt Kristine smiled, passing them a few crumpled bills. “She’s been so excited to see the giraffes.”

“It’s Ethan now, mom!” Oliver reminded her helpfully.

“No, it’s not,” she laughed, but her eyes were cold. “That’s just a joke, honey, we talked about this.”

“Whatever,” Ethan scowled, “Come on, Ollie. Let’s go look at the fucking giraffes.”

Oliver followed him, sitting in the backseat of the jalopy. “I’m sorry about her.”

Ethan nodded, shrugging. “It’s fine. It’s not anything I’m not used to. She’s still not using your proper pronouns?”

“No.” And, damn, the kid sounded so sad about it, Ethan almost felt like cheering him up. Almost.

They sat in silence for the entire ride, Oliver making sure not to bother his older cousin.

“Alright, Ollie-pop,” Ethan said, cracking their knuckles. “Let’s get going.”

They walked in, Ethan reluctantly forking over $35 for the tickets. 

“Fucking ridiculous,” they said. “Which way are the giraffes?”

“This way!” Oliver grabbed their hand and ran, dragging them with them.

“Jesus! Not so fast!”

“Look! Y’know, their necks are so long because…” Oliver ranted excitedly. 

“Cool.” Ethan wondered how easy it would be to sneak a cigarette. Then they remembered that they had given their last one to Lex the night before. When they looked back up, Oliver was gone.

“Fuck.” They looked around, searching for the boy. They rushed up to a woman with a stroller. “Excuse me, have you seen a boy, about this tall, dressed like a boy from the 1800s?”

She sniffed, backing away. “I might have seen him going that way. Towards the polar bears.”

Ethan rolled their eyes, running off. 

Oliver was staring at the polar bears in wonder.

“Hey, kid, you like polar bears?” a man asked. He was wearing a big beige trenchcoat and he had long blond-red hair.

“Yeah! They’re beautiful,” Oliver said.

“They are. What’s your name?”

“Oliver,” he said.

“Well, Oliver-” the man wrapped his arm around Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver tensed up. 

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Suddenly, Ethan was there, dragging the man off him and pushing him to the ground.   


“Hey, man, I didn’t mean anything-” the man insisted defensively.

“Yes, you did, you creep,” Ethan looked ready to murder him. “You leave him alone.”

“Is everything alright here?” a zookeeper asked, coming up to Ethan.

“No, it’s not alright. This pervert had his hands on my cousin!” Ethan grabbed Oliver, walking away.

“Don’t just run off on me! What, do I need to put a leash on you?” they said.

“No,” Oliver looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, Ethan.”

Ethan sighed. “It’s okay. Sorry, you scared me."

Oliver’s eyes widened. Ethan? Scared? Because of him?

“Come on, close your mouth, you’re not a fish. Let’s get some mini donuts, or something, and don’t tell your mom about this, alright?”

“Cross my heart,” he agreed.

Ethan did a double-take. “Oliver, you brat, that’s my line!” They chased after him, relishing in Oliver’s giggles. Maybe he didn’t mind his cousin so much after all.


	3. Old Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver remembers the day he met his new baby cousin all too well. He remembers the day he realized how broken that cousin was too

~~~~When Oliver was 8 years old, his Aunt Loraine gave birth to a baby. Oliver immediately fell in love.

He loved watching Ethan learn to talk, loved teaching them how to walk, loved everything about the kid. And when Aunt Loraine started using drugs to distract herself from her cheating husband, Oliver did everything he could to keep Ethan out of the house. From taking them to the library to pick out books, to spending his allowance to take them to the zoo, nothing was too much for Ethan. And Ethan stayed oblivious and happy for a few years. Until Oliver failed.

When he was 14, he got a call from the kid. ~~~~

“Mommy hit me an’ she’s yellin’ and I’m scared, Ollie!” they sobbed into the phone.

“Ethan, where are you?” Oliver asked, grabbing his keys and rushing out of the house. ~~~~

“Under my bed,” they said. “Mommy’s outside.” ~~~~

“█████ Green, you get out here right now!” Oliver could hear his aunt screaming faintly. ~~~~

“Ethan, stay where you are! I’m coming to get you, don’t move until I get there.” He had never been happier that he lived so close to his aunt. He took off running, keeping his phone to his ear.

“I won’t.” There was loud banging on the door and Ethan cried harder. “Hurry!” ~~~~

“Ethan, I need you to get to your window. Can you open it for me?” ~~~~

“I-I’ll try,” there was some shuffling as Ethan squirmed out from under their bed. “It’s open.” ~~~~

“Okay, I see you. Stay quiet, okay?” ~~~~

“Okay.” ~~~~

Oliver hung up, pressing on the speed as he ran through his aunt’s yard. Ethan was standing in the window on the second floor. ~~~~

“Ethan, you need to jump,” he called quietly.

“I’m scared!” they called back. ~~~~

“I know, but I’ll catch you, I promise!” ~~~~

There was more banging. Ethan turned back, before biting their lip, squeezing their eyes shut, and jumping.

  
As promised, Oliver caught them. He clutched them to his chest.  ~~~~

“Are you okay?”  ~~~~

“M-my neck,” Ethan stammered. ~~~~

Oliver put them down, tipping up their chin to get a better look. There were dark purple finger marks around their throat.   
  
“I’m sorry, Ethan,” he said, pulling his cousin into a tight hug. “You wanna grab some ice cream? We can go to the park after.” ~~~~

“Yes, please,” Ethan nodded, looking even smaller than usual. ~~~~

That’s how Oliver remembered Ethan, small, scared, and alone. They were sweet, polite, and shy. Which is why when he came back after moving to Clivesdale for the better part of the decade to see Ethan again, he was shocked. He had expected a lot, including a coroners notice, but the one thing he hadn’t expected was to find a tall, angry kid dressed in leather, with blades hidden up their sleeves. He hadn't expected a high school dropout with a record. He hadn't expected the kid to be covered in more scars than Bonnie and Clyde, post mortem. He was shocked, even as he pulled his baby cousin into his arms for the first time in nearly eleven years. ~~~~

“Oh, Ethan,” he whispered. “What did she do to you?”


End file.
